2017 Advent Challenge
by geminiangel1964
Summary: For the 2017 Happy Holiday Advent Event over at ml
1. Chapter 1 Hot Chocolate

Dec 1: Hot chocolate

"No thanks." McGee shook his head. He'd already had too much coffee.

"Take it." Tony said shoving the cup into his teammate's hand. "Hot chocolate makes everything seem better."

"Nothing can make this better."

"Seem better," Tony repeated leaning against the low wall of the parking garage next to him. "You're right. Nothing can make this better," he said in resignation.

"Had you ever…" Tim hesitated.

"Right after I became a policeman, there was a mass shooting at a school in a small town. They needed help. Processing evidence and doing legwork." Tony forced down the visions of the small victims. The minute the call had come in about a mass shooting at a local PX, he knew the nightmares would be back.

"How do you forget it?"

"You don't. You can't not remember. It's important to remember."

"All those people. They were Christmas shopping. The kids were waiting for Santa…" Tim bit back a sob. "Remembering doesn't make it better. The shootings, the murders, nothing makes it better."

"We do." Tony said definitely. "Every arrest, every case we crack… We make it better. Today was…today was horrendous. But what we do is important, McGee. You have to focus on that… and the good in the world."

"Good?" McGee said incredulously. "What good?"

"The men who stopped the shooter today. The people who pitched in helping the victims. Those heroes who threw themselves on top of those kids. Those who came to help. That is what is good. Well, that and hot chocolate."

McGee gave a wry laugh. Tony had his own way of looking at things. He had to admit the hot drink felt good in his cold hands. The smell of hot chocolate was teasing his nose, washing away the smells of blood and gun powder. Unable to resist, he took a sip.

"So biggest Scrooge… Gibbs or the Grinch?"

Against his will, McGee gave a small laugh picturing his boss as the iconic miser. Tony was right, hot chocolate did make things seem better. That and good friends.


	2. Chapter 2 BlizzardSnowingSnowed in

Dec 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in

The snow coasted slowly to the ground as he walked the quiet street. Most people were home now. Sure, he had been invited to join the festivities but had assured everyone he had plans. Maybe they weren't the traditional Christmas Eve plans, but they were his tradition and he needed them.

Slowly he walked along the stone wall. Every now and then his feet would pause while his fingers traced a name and he whispered to the name. Finally, he arrived at his destination. This time his fingers touched the name almost reverently. "You'd be proud of McGee. Last week, he cracked that old cold case about…"

Unheeding the snow flakes, he continued talking about everything that had happened in the past month. Sometimes he laughed to himself imaging how she would smile at the stories. Other times, he brushed away a tear as he related the hard updates. Gradually, his voice became raspy. "Supposed to get a couple inches of snow tonight, I guess I should head home." He touched his fingertips to his lips and then gently to the name. "Merry Christmas, Kate."


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Night

Dec 3: Silent Night

Habit. That's what Tony told himself. While Senior hadn't been religious, it had been important that the family be seen arriving for midnight mass. It was one tradition that he followed even after his wife had passed away. If Tony happened to be home, he would be dragged along.

In recent years, the agent had found himself at odds with religion at times. He had seen so much bad in people. Curse of his profession, Tony told himself. Of course, he couldn't deny in some cases that it had to be divine intervention that helped them through. Gibbs was living proof of that. He smiled at his own pun.

Taking off his gloves, Tony dipped his fingers in the holy water font and crossed himself. He moved on and was surprised to see open seats in the last pew. Pausing to kneel and genuflect, he seated himself quietly. As the service continued, he relaxed into the familiar rituals and let the service bring peace to his soul. When the choir rose to sing, he found himself rising and joining in…

"Silent Night, Holy Night…All is calm…."


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Cookies

Dec 4: Christmas cookies

Temptation. Again. He averted his eyes firmly. He would not give in. Not this time.

Treachery. Looking so innocent, so sweet. A trap so enticing it beckoned to the senses.

Betrayal. He scowled at his fingers which had crept in that direction. Sternly, he put them back on the keyboard. He would not give in.

"McGee…" Tony snatched the Christmas Tree away. "You bit my cookie!"

"I couldn't help it." McGee flushed as he stood by Tony's desk.

"I'm telling Abby you ate my cookie."

"She'll be mad and won't let me have anymore."

"You've already had yours, Gibbs' and Balboa's."

"I love Abby's iced sugar cookies. At least let me finish it…" McGee pleaded.

"Oh, no…" Tony took off towards the stairs. "This is evidence."


	5. Chapter 5 GiftsGift Exchange

Dec 5: Gifts/Gift exchange

Everyone thought that what Tony loved about Christmas was gifts. Especially surprise gifts. No one knew how wrong they were thanks to his acting ability. The truth was Tony hated surprises. Growing up surprises had usually equaled pain or something worse. That's why the small box was stuffed in the corner of his drawer.

Unable to sleep, Tony had snuck into the office early Monday morning. The box had been sitting there in the middle of his blotter wrapped in department store Christmas paper with a stick-on bow; no name tag, no card. Every morning when he dropped his keys in his drawer it stared at him; reproaching him. It was only a small box. There couldn't be anything that bad, could there? It wasn't like it was a letter sealed with a kiss.

Relieved that the week was done, NCIS agents had scurried for the door eager to indulge in holiday merriment. Alone in the bullpen, Tony opened the drawer to get his keys and ended up in staring contest with the box. With a long deep breath, Tony reluctantly pulled the box out. He toyed with just dropping it in the waste basket but he wasn't going to let it win the fight.

Shutting the drawer decisively, he resolutely turned the box over. Like ripping off a band-aid™, Tony edged up a piece of paper and yanked it off. It was a small box, plain white; just a normal box. He'd come that far, Tony decided he might as well finish it. Carefully he lifted the lid. There on a small bed of cotton was a key. Trembling fingers picked it up. Holding it up, Tony saw a single word engraved into the key. "Home."

Tony tried to calm himself down. The key probably didn't fit anyway. It was probably a hoax. His hands were shaking even more as he attempted to try to fit the key into the door. He wanted so badly for it to be true. Finally, the key slipped in and Tony held his breath as the lock slowly turned and stopped with a snick.

After a few seconds, the door was pulled open from within. Tony just stood in shock. Everything he'd ever hoped for was staring back at him. It had to be a dream.

"Beginning to think you weren't going to open the box."

"I almost didn't."

A hand reached out and took his, drawing him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Know you aren't much on surprises but it seemed like you were due for a good one. At least, I hope it was a good one."

"The best." Tony choked out the words. When arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, Tony couldn't hold back a sob of happiness.

"Welcome home, Tony." Gibbs brushed the dark hair back gently. "Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6 AngelsSnow Angels

Dec 6: Angels/Snow Angels

"Star light, star bright…" Tony couldn't believe he was whispering those words from childhood. "…have the wish I wish tonight." Unable to stop himself, he added longingly, "Let someone love me." Tony shook his head at his foolishness. Letting himself into his rental car, he started home.

"Jethro… Jethro…" The voice that often-haunted Gibbs' dreams was calling to him. Ignoring it, he tried to will himself into a deeper sleep. It had been a lousy week at work and the whole team was exhausted. "Jethro…Jethro… Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

His full name brought him upright in bed. Shannon only called him that when she was angry. Gibbs' eyes were drawn towards the bedroom door. "What the…"

"Hello, Jethro." The smile he treasured in memories, graced the face he adored.

"Shannon…" Gibbs shook his head. It couldn't be, he was losing it again. Gibbs even thought he could make out wings.

"Jethro… You need to listen to me." Shannon seemed to float closer. "Tonight, your team is in danger."

"This is ridiculous." Gibbs growled. "I'm hallucinating."

"JETHRO! Listen to me. What could happen tonight would tear you and your team apart. I know what you went through after you lost Kelly and me. I don't want to see that happen again."

"I don't understand."

"Earlier this evening after everyone left work. Tony made a plea. He asked for "someone to love him." I know that you do. He's the son you and I never had." Shannon smiled sadly. "In a few minutes, you're going to get a call."

"What's that have to do with DiNozzo?"

"Tony," Shannon stressed, "was in an accident on his way home. He's on his way to the hospital. They are going to notify you as you are listed as his next of kin. Tony needs to know that people care about him, that he is loved. What you do tonight determines whether our son stays with you or whether he joins Kelly and I."

Gibbs started as the phone began to ring. As Gibbs watched Shannon began to fade out of sight. The phone rang again.

"Answer it, Jethro. Go and save Tony."

"Shannon…"

"Save our son…"

"Gibbs." As he picked up the phone, Gibbs was already reaching for his clothes.

"Ducky." Gibbs was relieved when the elderly examiner and Jimmy Palmer emerged from the elevator.

"What happened," Jimmy asked anxiously.

"Drunk ran a red light and hit Tony right in the driver's door."

"How is he, Jethro?"

"They aren't telling me much but I know it's bad, Ducky."

"Let's wait for the doctors to…"

"Ducky, trust me on this." Gibbs bit his lip. "I can't explain, but I know Tony needs us tonight, all of us. We could lose him, Ducky."

Ducky was unused to the vulnerability in Jethro's voice. "Let me see if I can get some answers."

"The others?" Jimmy asked as Ducky hurried away.

"When I spoke to McGee, he said he would go over and tell Abby in person. He's going to bring her here. I left a message for Leon."

"What about Balboa?"

"Balboa?"

"Tony helps out a lot on his cold cases. They're friends. We've gone out for drinks a couple of times. If you want, I could call him."

"Please," Gibbs said. "Tony needs to know we all care."

"On it."

When Ducky returned, he reluctantly informed them that Tony was indeed in grave condition. The agent had been trapped in the rental car, impaled by metal. Because the car was so badly crushed, they had to cut him out of the car. By the time he was freed, he had lost a critical amount of blood. Of course, it being Tony, he naturally was O negative; able to give to everyone but the hardest to provide. The blood bank had given as much as they could but the call had been put out for more.

Tony had broken ribs and a hairline fracture of his femur. His left arm was broken and he was badly bruised. Internally there didn't appear to be organ damage from the impalement. That was about the only positive news. Tony had to be taken to surgery to repair the damage done, and had slipped into a coma.

In short order, Balboa and Jimmy had started calling other NCIS employees. By morning, there was a line of people waiting to give blood. Not everyone was a match but they were there giving in his honor regardless of type. By mid-morning, word had spread further. NCIS members were joined by agents from the FBI and CIA as well as local law enforcement and first responders.

Of course, Gibbs was there most of the time since he had flatly told Leon he was taking vacation time. Watching the outpouring of support, Gibbs wondered how Tony couldn't see how many people cared for him. It might have been his imagination, but he swore he could hear Shannon say, "He got that from you" with a soft laugh. He still wasn't sure that it had really been Shannon the night of Tony's accident; however, he took the warning to heart. Even with Tony in a coma, Gibbs talked.

Gibbs talked about their first meeting and all the cases they had worked. He talked about Mexico and losing Kate, Jenny and Mike. To the shock of some visitors, Gibbs talked about how important Tony was to the team and to him. The night of the accident when Gibbs told the comatose man that he needed Tony to live, it had shocked McGee badly. Gibbs just scowled at the agent and kept talking to Tony.

Gibbs demanded that someone be with Tony at all times. Between himself, Vance, Ducky and Dr. Pitt they had managed to steamroll over the hospital rules and have Tony placed in a private room with a dedicated nurse and a team member by his side. While Jimmy, Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky were all determined to spend as much time by his bed as possible, they found others including Balboa and Fornell forcing their way into the rotation. It was rare to find less than two visitors in the room at all times. Following Gibbs' example, they didn't just talk to Tony the agent, but Tony the friend.

"Boss…" The soft whisper startled Gibbs who had unwillingly drifted off. Across from him, Balboa was also dozing.

"Tony… Tony…" Gibbs watched the young man's eyes flutter. "Come on… You can do it…" Gibbs' voice woke Balboa and he rushed out to find a nurse.

"Hurt…" Tony slurred. "…happen…"

"You were in a car accident." Gibbs gripped the young man's hand tightly. "You're going to be fine, though."

"Heard… you… call… me… back… felt.. far… away…"

Gibbs felt a chill run up his spine. Shannon had said it was life or death. He was frightened to realize how right she had been. "Don't think about that. You're going to be okay."

"Stay…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs took a deep breath. Hearing a vehicle stop, he opened the front door and rushed out. McGee and Palmer were helping Tony out of the SUV Gibbs had rented. The December air was crisp and he waited impatiently as they helped Tony up the sidewalk.

"Whoa…Are those Christmas Lights? And a wreath? Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?" Tony joked.

"We have a lot to celebrate this year…" Gibbs didn't take the easy way out for himself or for Tony. This time he wouldn't let the younger man use humor as a deflection. "We could have lost you, Tony."

Tony looked uncertain. This was not the normal type of conversation. In fact, Gibbs had been acting strange since the accident. In fact, a lot of people were acting strange.

"Welcome home, Tony." Gibbs helped him through the door and in to the living room.

Tony was shocked. Gibbs had new furniture, actual new furniture that was even stylish and a TV. He was seriously considering sending Palmer to the basement to look for pods.

"Here, sit down in the recliner." Gibbs and Palmer settled Tony in a new, plush recliner complete with a control that would help him up and down.

"Gibbs, I don't… I could have gone home…" Tony said when they were alone. Palmer and McGee had gone to bring his things in from the car.

"You are home." Gibbs said sincerely. "I cleared out the side room…"

"Shannon's studio?" Tony interjected stunned.

"She would have wanted you to have it, son."

"Son?" Hearing Tony's tone, Palmer stopped in the hallway and then backed out; preventing McGee from entering.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's arm. "Should have told you this a long time ago. Almost didn't get the chance, so bear with me… In every way that really matters, you are my son. Senior is an idiot. He didn't realize what he had, but I do. This is your home. I've turned Shannon's studio into a bedroom. Abby and the others helped. The little storage area next to it is now a private bath, handicap accessible." Gibbs smirked. "There was even room to put in a small sitting area with your entertainment system. It's yours for as long as you want it. So what do you say?"

"I don't know what to say." Tony was stunned.

He started as he felt what seemed like a hand brush back his hair and a female voice whisper, "Say, 'yes, dad', Tony."

"Did you hear…" Tony shook his head. It wouldn't do to admit he was hearing voices in his head.

Gibbs felt an unseen hand brush his cheek and had a pretty good idea of what Tony had heard. He was a bit anxious but didn't want to pressure the younger man. He waited a bit longer but finally had to ask, "So, you up for moving in?"

Tony took a deep breath. Gibbs couldn't be serious. He wanted Tony the walking idiot to move in. His head jerked forward. Tony gulped in another deep breath. That had sure felt like a Gibbs slap, but Gibbs was in front of him.

"Say, 'yes, dad', Tony." The voice came again.

Tony thought about his wish the night of his accident. He was scared Gibbs would change his mind, but this was what he had wanted. Here was his wish granted.

"Tony?"

"Yes, dad."

The look of vulnerability on Tony's face tore at Gibbs' heart. "I love you, son. Welcome home."

"Wish granted." Shannon whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Grinch Option A

Dec 7: Grinch

It started small. Tiny actually. It was only a half-inch tall. Gibbs watched Tony scoop up the tiny green creature and coo over the perfect copy of the immortal Grinch. Gibbs cringed. It was only Monday and already it was not looking like a great week. Tony spent a lot of time trying to track down his "Secret Grinch."

Tuesday, the tiny green monster was attached to the top of Tony's monitor. The tiny green monster's place of honor on his blotter was now filled by a keychain. A poseable Grinch keychain. This had elicited a squeal, which his senior agent denied. Apparently, it was rare. Off and on during the day, he caught Tony playing with the Grinch instead of working the case and scribbling names off a list of possible Grinch-givers.

Wednesday, Gibbs was ready to track down the giver. The seemingly innocent Christmas ornament had sung all day long. Every time he walked by Tony's desk, the thing would go off. By the end of day, he was grinding his teeth.

Thursday, Gibbs snuck in early determined to put a stop to the distractions. He wasn't sure why Abby was doing this. He planned to shock and confront her. It was the team leader who ended up shocked and confronted. By the time Tony arrived, his latest gift, a stuffed plush Grinch with a heart that lit up was on his desk and Gibbs had retreated to the coffee shop. It wasn't every day someone asked you for permission to date your senior agent; who was like a son to you. He did take a bit of comfort that Friday would be the big day; the gift, the identity of the giver and an end to the distractions.

Friday morning, Tony bounced in to the office to find a box on his desk. He was thrilled with the four- piece set of Grinch glasses. Impatiently, Gibbs waited for the big reveal. As he walked through the bullpen, he glared at the culprit to no avail. This campaign was a carefully laid out plot and no one, not even Gibbs, was going to interfere.

When Tony returned from lunch, a second gift had appeared. Opening it he found a set of hand painted, blown glass Grinch ornaments and an envelope with two tickets to "How the Grinch stole Christmas". Tony was blown away. The new 3D computer-animated Dr. Seuss' the Grinch was being released Monday. The theater near his home had a special pre-release showing Saturday evening. Tony had tried everything to get a ticket to no avail. He moped for three days until Gibbs' swatted him and told him to get over it. After all, it was only a two days difference.

"I can't believe this. How..." Tony was flabbergasted.

"My publisher knew someone." McGee had stepped to the side of Tony's desk as he was opening the gift. "When I saw how disappointed you were, I pulled a few strings. I thought we could go running tomorrow afternoon, then we could clean up and have dinner at that Italian place you like. I made reservations early enough that we can still make the show. After the show, we could stop for coffee."

"You, the keychain… the ornament… Tim, why?"

"According to Ducky, it is traditional to give small gifts during courtship."

"Courtship?"

"If you aren't interested, we can forget all this…"

"No!... I mean… Rule 12…" Tony froze and turned scared eyes in Gibbs' direction.

"I already talked to Gibbs. We're on probation to see if we can make this work. Kind of waiting here…"

"Yes!"

"Yes to…"

"To dinner, the movie, the courtship… Yes. Yes. Yes."

As the two men leaned towards one another, Gibbs was about to yell at the two about keeping it out of the office. But after seeing the looks on their faces, Gibbs bit back his reprimand and then averted his eyes. He may have given McGee permission to date his foster son but he didn't need to see their first kiss. If that made him a grinch…


	8. Chapter 8 Grinch Option B

Dec 7: Grinch

"… It's a wonderful Christmastime…" Tony sang along with the radio.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs warned.

"Driver picks the radio."

Gibbs tried to ignore the noise. Thankfully, Tony didn't sing along with the next song. He leaned his head back against the seat.

"…walking in a winter wonderland…"

"DiNozzo."

"Driver picks the radio." Tony said, "My car, my rules."

Gibbs cursed the day, the case and the idiotic probie Vance had forced on them who had got so overexcited that he pushed Gibbs, knocking him off balance and down two steps to land on the concrete floor.

"…I wonder as I wander…"

Gibbs cursed the doctor who had put a brace on his knee. The doctor had told him it was a wonder it wasn't broken. The doctor had had the nerve to tell his team that he needed to be off the leg for a few days and no driving. Gibbs gritted his teeth. It's not like Gibbs hadn't driven with a brace before. His ankle worked fine. He had been determined to drive even when Ducky threatened to call Vance. He held firm when Tony threatened to alert the LEOs. He even held firm when Tony threatened to call his dad. Gibbs scoffed. He would have been home before his dad even got packed. Gibbs shifted his leg gingerly.

"…the most wonderful time of the year…"

Gibbs cursed McGee. When had his agent got so sneaky? McGee had watched Ducky and Tony threaten and cajole doing nothing. Gibbs had been celebrating internally, when it appeared the other two were running out of ammo. It was then that McGee had stepped into his field of vision and nonchalantly but very deliberately taken out his phone. Gibbs had asked triumphantly who he was calling.

McGee had replied very evenly that he was calling Abby. If Gibbs didn't trust him, Tony or Ducky to drive him home, Abby could do it. The two men engaged in a stare down. McGee added that Abby would probably insist on staying with him a few days. When did McGee grow a backbone? Gibbs had held out until McGee started to press buttons, before muttering to DiNozzo to bring the car around.

"…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…"

Gibbs snapped off the radio.

"Hey…"

"I dislocated my kneecap. The muscles are strained. I'm in a brace...And I haven't had a cup of coffee in hours…" Gibbs snarled. "You think singing about snow storms is a really a good idea right now?"

Tony gulped. Maybe he had been pressing it a bit. Familiar with knee injuries and pain meds, Tony was pretty sure the knee was beating the bass drum of pain at the moment. Maybe he should let the sleeping tiger…er… cranky boss alone for a while.

Silence. Blissful silence. Gibbs shifted his leg again. There were a lot of things at work that he needed to plan in advance. (The probie was on dumpster duty indefinitely). DiNozzo would be gassing up the car and keeping it clean. McGee? He knew HR was looking for help entering old data into their system. Of course, that was on a computer. Not really an adequate punishment. Maybe it was time to suggest to Vance that all cell phones be cleaned and optimized. He remembered McGee complaining about the junk on Tony's phone and that time he and Abby had to go through all those wet phones. That should take a fairly long time and McGee would hate it.

Gibbs snapped the radio back on. Recognizing the song, he began humming along while Tony threw worried looks his way.

The radio kept playing. "…You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch…"


	9. Chapter 9 Wonder

Dec 8: Wonder

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Here." Tony jumped anxiously to his feet.

The nurse smiled kindly at him. "I have someone who would like to meet you."

Tony's hands were shaking and he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Tony. Take a deep breath."

The nurse smiled at them kindly. "Just listen to your father and you'll be fine."

Gibbs' hand tightened a bit on his shoulder but neither man corrected her. Both were focused on the white baby blanket with pink and blue stripes.

It seemed like yesterday, one of his frat brothers he hadn't seen in years called him. His daughter had been attacked and was in a hospital in DC. He all but begged Tony to be with Rebecca until he and her mother could get there. Of course, Tony had promised readily. He had helped her during the police interviews, comforted her and assured her that her parents were on the way.

Being Tony, he had given her all his contact information and had encouraged her to stay in touch. Over the weeks, she had turned to him as a neutral party. It was Tony Rebecca had called, sobbing after seeing her family doctor. She was pregnant. Being very devout, she was against having an abortion. Tony had put her in touch with a counselor and had even volunteered to fly out to Texas and be there when she told her parents for which they were all grateful.

She was about half way through the pregnancy when Rebecca asked if Tony could fly out again and talk to her and her parents. Stunned, Tony had called Gibbs from his hotel room. "She wants me to take the baby…" He mumbled when Gibbs picked up the phone.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs squinted at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"She wants me to take the baby." Tony repeated.

Gibbs brushed his hand over his face. "Who does?"

"Rebecca. Gibbs, she wants me to adopt the baby."

"Uh…" Gibbs was stunned. "What do her parents say?"

"Tyler and Pam agree. They said that my support of Rebecca showed what kind of a father I would be."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Scared."

Gibbs leaned against his headboard. "Let me ask you, when Rebecca first suggested it, what was your gut instinct. Do you want the baby?"

Over fifteen hundred miles away, Tony leaned against his own headboard. "Yes," he whispered. " I can't…What if… I mean, Senior…"

"Tony, you are four times the man Senior will ever be." Gibbs cursed the idiot again. "The counselor was helping her go through a book of prospective parents. Rebecca asked if she had to pick someone in the book. She and Dr. Geist talked about me and Dr. Geist agreed she needed to ask me if Rebecca felt that strongly."

"Did Rebecca tell you why she wanted you?"

"We've talked a lot." Tony admitted. "Shared old hurts; old exes. Told her about Wendy." Tony swallowed hard. "Rebecca said that she couldn't raise the baby. She isn't even nineteen. Plus, she felt it would constantly remind her of the rape. She felt sure that I would never hold that against the baby and God forbid, if the baby ever found out; she felt I could support it through it like I did her. She said she felt God was leading her to me as He lead me to her after the attack."

"Tony, I know it won't be easy being a single parent. You may even want to take a desk job." Gibbs swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want you to know I've got your six. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. Every new tooth, skinned knee and head bump; because you know with your concussion record, your child has no chance."

Tony laughed raggedly. "Gibbs, I don't know what to say."

Gibbs realized that he did. It was something he should have said a long time ago. "If Shannon and I had a son, I wish it could have been you. You are the son of my heart. I'd be honored if you would consider me a second father." Gibbs was worried at the silence on the line. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Can I…" Tony struggled to breath as he asked, "call you dad?"

"I think that would be fine."

"Dad, I'm going to be a daddy."

Gibbs struggled not to cry. "Course you realize that means Great-Grandpa Jackson will be over the moon."

Tony laughed through tears of joy. "Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Grandpa Ducky, Uncle Jimmy, Grandpa Jethro and Great-grandpa Jackson. Kid's already got quite a family."

When the call finally came that Rebecca was in labor, there had been a mad scramble for the airport where one of Tony's frat buddies was waiting to fly them to Texas on a private jet. Gibbs put his foot down firmly and announced that they would not be descending on the hospital like a horde of locusts. He and Tony were flying out while the rest would wait at home as they had already consulted the doctors and would be flying home two days after the baby was born again by private jet. There had been a lot of pouting and that was before Abby had really started, but grudgingly they gave in.

As Tony stared at his child, he felt that same rush of joy as the night Gibbs became his dad. Rebecca hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby and Tony had agreed. Now he was dying to know. "What is it?"

The nurse took pity on Tony and didn't answer "a baby." She handed the baby towards him. "Meet your daughter."

Between the nurse and Gibbs, they managed to get Tony's arms in position while he stared in wonder at the bundle. Stepping back the nurse nodded at Gibbs then left the room closing the door behind her.

Gibbs gently edged the blanket away from his grand-daughter's face revealing newborn blue eyes and tufts of dark hair for Tony.

"Wow. I'm a daddy." Tony's voice was full of wonder and joy. "You are so beautiful." Tony carefully freed his right hand so he could touch her cheek. "I love you, Amanda."

Gibbs smiled when he thought of how careful Tony been about her name. He didn't want anything to trendy or too unusual. No unisex, names of places or cities were even considered. No movie characters, no famous singers or popular actresses/actors were considered either. He had considered Caitlin, Abigail, Cassie and Shannon for a girl and Leroy, Jackson, James or Timothy for a boy; but agree with Gibbs that the baby should have a name of its own. When he had found the meaning of Amanda, "worthy of love," that had cinched the choice. Tony had after much dithering had picked Thomas for a boy.

"I have a daughter. Isn't she perfect?" Tony looked up his face full of wonder.

"She is. Hey, sweetheart." Gibbs took hold of her tiny hand. "I'm your grandpa. Welcome to the family."


	10. Chapter 10 Trimming the treeOrnaments

Dec 9: Trimming the tree/Ornaments

"What time is it?" Abby demanded.

"Three minutes later than the last time you asked." Tim said wryly.

The team had gathered at Gibbs' house to wait for the newest member of their family to arrive. Gibbs had convinced Tony to move in with him so he would have help with the new baby. In the last few months, the side rooms that had been used for storage had been cleaned out and with the help of the team made into a suite for Tony and the baby.

Tony had made the nursery neutral for now. It was done in a soft cream waiting for pink or blue accents. That choice had surprised the team expecting him to choose a more modern style. They were a bit shocked that Tony was choosing from traditional accessories. The crib that Grandpa Jethro and Great-grandpa Jackson had made was done in sturdy oak that had a light stain. It matched the rocking chair, changing table and armoire they had made.

Unbeknownst to Tony or Jethro, the team had been busy as bees since they had received the text containing the picture of Tony and the baby captioned, "It's a girl!" The nursery was now accented in pink. A mobile of pastel butterflies and dragonflies danced above the crib. A pink swing sat in the corner with a big pink bow.

"Where is Palmer? How long does it take to pick up a tree?"

"Relax, Abby." Ducky patted her shoulder.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"My dear, Amanda is a bit young to appreciate the effort this year."

"I know. It's just this will be Tony's first real Christmas, too. He has a family now."

Ducky smiled. He was delighted the team had been so accepting of Tony's new relationship with Leroy and Jackson. In fact, the team seemed to congregate at Leroy's more and more. There was a real family dynamic growing.

"Palmer…" Abby leaped up. "That's not a tree." She pointed at the box accusingly.

"A newborn can be around a real tree. But I think Gibbs and Tony will have enough on their hands without having to worry about watering a real tree and sweeping up needles. Also, it is a bit early for a real tree to last until Christmas. Lastly, do we want to risk someone being allergic to pine?"

Abby grudgingly agreed it was probably a good idea to have artificial this year. "It had better look nice."

"That is what took so long." Palmer admitted. "I went to five stores before I found one that looked realistic. It's also pre-lit which means it will be easier to assemble and take down."

Tim and Jimmy put the tree up and moved it three times, before Abby decided it looked better in the first location. The eight-foot tree was full and beautiful. The variety of tips made it look very real. They knew Tony would love the remote that controlled color and movement of the lights.

Tim had gone shopping for ornaments and had insisted on doing it alone as part of his gift. Taking a clue from the traditional nursery, Tim had purchased dozens of blown glass replicas of authentic Christmas ornaments. Crystal snowflakes would add sparkle and dance in the glow of the lights. He had also bought several dozen beautiful round glass ornaments. In a wrapped box were a few for the new family to hang including the required baby's first Christmas and several with the names of the family adorning them. He had also picked up two boxes of high quality plastic ornaments for next year, when the baby would be mobile.

The team went to work covering the tree with the beautiful ornaments. They stepped back to admire their work. "Tim, there's no topper."

"Ah…" Ducky rose from the recliner where he had been watching. "I asked Tim to leave that to me. My father brought this home to my mother following the war." He opened the box he had picked up revealing a beautiful crystal star. In the very center a beautiful angel was showcased behind a bubble of crystal.

"Ducky, it's amazing. Are you sure?" Abby said in awe.

"Jackson and I want to pass along a family heirloom. He graciously allowed me to pass along this star. Mr. Palmer, if you would please do the honors."

While Jimmy carefully attached the star to the top of the tree, Jackson pointed to a box near his chair. "Tim, if you would do the honors."

Everyone held their breath when Tim pulled out a finely detailed hand-carved figurine of Mary. "I made that for my wife the first year we were married. Gave her Mary, Joseph and Jesus. Every year, I added a couple pieces."

"These are exquisite. The detail is amazing."

"Mary loved it. First thing she put out every year. Course she wanted Jesus separate from the manger. Wouldn't hear of putting him out till Christmas eve." Jackson watched wistfully as Tim handed each piece to Abby and she carefully arranged them on the coffee table.

Finished, Abby looked around the room. "Wow. This is beautiful. I hope Tony likes it."

"I do." Everyone started when Tony spoke. He was standing in the archway cradling the baby in his arms. She squeaked quietly. "Ok, precious, hold on. Daddy's going to uncover you. Better?" Tony cooed to her.

"She's decided that she hates having her face covered." Gibbs said stepping up behind Tony.

Respectfully the team didn't rush the trio. Entering the living room, Tony laid the baby on the sofa and carefully removed her blanket sleeper. Underneath, she was dressed in a frilly white dress with a pretty pink flower and sash at her waist. Gently he picked Amanda up and stood. As the others watched, he carefully laid the baby in Jackson's arms. "This is your great-granddaughter, Amanda Leah Gibbs DiNozzo."


	11. Chapter 11 SnowballSnowball fightSnowman

Dec 10: Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Abby bounced into the living room.

"Abby, shhhh…" Tony cast a worried look towards Amanda's room.

"Sorry!" Abby stage-whispered, "Tony, Tony, Tony!"

Tony looked at his watch through bleary eyes. "Abby, it's just past five am. What are you doing here?"

"It's snowing."

Tony looked at her confused. "And…"

"We need to build a snowman."

"I need to go back to bed. My little princess should sleep for about another two hours and six minutes. I plan to use that time to get some sleep myself."

"Noooo…" Abby whined. "It's Amanda's first snow." She considered waking Gibbs but was unsure if he really slept with his gun under his pillow like he had told her the last time. No way was she waking Grandpa Gibbs.

"Abby, I love you. Goodnight."

"But…" Abby pouted. She'd just have to find a new victim… er… helper.

As Tony stumbled towards his room, he considered asking his dad to put a deadbolt on the front door.


	12. Chapter 12 Holiday Party

Dec 11: Holiday Party

"Come on, Probie. The eggnog is waiting." Tony pounded on the men's room door.

"Go on. I'll be right there." McGee called out.

"Everything okay?"

"Sure. I'll be right behind you."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, go on." Taking another dip breath, McGee splashed his face with cold water again. If he didn't show up at the holiday party, Tony would come track him down.

"Ready to talk, yet?"

McGee started. Tony was perched on the edge of his desk; having pushed back McGee's things haphazardly.

"Brought you an eggnog." Tony motioned to a cup on the desk.

"I thought you were going to the party."

"Had to get you out of the men's room. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"No can do. You've been acting strange since mail call. Anything to do with this?" He held up a crumpled wad of paper.

"You went through my trash?" Tim demanded. Tony simply gave him a wry look. "I can't even pretend to be shocked." Tim admitted.

"So, going to tell me what's going on or do I need to read it and then force it out of you?"

McGee picked up the eggnog and perched on Tony's desk clearing the edge in the same way Tony had his. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's… uh… It's nothing really."

Tony held up the paper ball and wiggled it.

"Do you remember Landon Grey?"

"Weirdo killer. Thought Deep Six was real. Ended up in the nuthouse."

"Yeah." McGee hung his head. "They wrote me awhile back letting me know it was time for a review of his condition. It was determined he was well enough to be transferred to prison to serve his time."

"He's not coming up for parole."

"No." McGee nervously concentrated on his eggnog. "He's dead. Hung himself. Left a letter in his cell to Agent McGregor and Amy."

"This here." Tony held the paper up again.

McGee shook his head. "That's the letter from the warden."

"You read Gray's letter, yet?"

"No."

Tony nodded his head decisively. Sliding off the desk he made his way around it. He pulled out the middle drawer on the left side and reached in.

"What are you doing?"

"When you try to hide something, you tape it to the inside panel at the second drawer edge. Got it!" Tony crowed triumphantly.

"Tony..."

"Come on. Hurry up."

"Where are you going?"

"Not me, we." Tony pulled him into the stairwell.

"Slow down."

"Hurry up." Tony used the exit to the garage. "Here we are." He pulled out a lighter and tossed it to McGee.

"What?" McGee looked confused.

"You don't need his poison in your life again." Tony held out the lighter. "You did nothing wrong. He was sick. His death isn't your fault. Light it up. Then you and I are going inside and spike the eggnog."

"Gibbs will kill you."

"Who do you think gave me the bourbon?"

McGee took a deep breath and let the flame catch the edge.

Tony smirked as he watched the letters turn to ash.

Stamping on the ashes to be certain they were dead, McGee asked Tony. "Gibbs really gave you bourbon to spike the eggnog?"

"Nope. Nicked it from his desk drawer.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"If I get caught, I'm blaming Ducky."


	13. Chapter 13 SparkleGlitter

Dec 12: Sparkle/Glitter

"Agent DiNozzo." Vance snapped.

"Director."

"I suggest that you fix your appearance, now."

"Sir?"

"You have glitter in your hair."

"Sorry, Sir. I'll take care of it right now."

Of course, getting rid of glitter was not easy. He used his lint roller on his clothes and reluctantly, on his hair. It was not a perfect job but he managed to avoid Vance the rest of the day.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss."

"Back away. You could contaminate the crime scene."

"Boss, I…"

"I don't care what you do on your own time until it interferes with your job. You can work the crowd."

"On it." Tony frowned. The glitter had defeated shampoo, conditioner and the blow dryer. It slid on to his shoulders looking like glittered dandruff.

"Tony." McGee gestured discreetly, but it was too late.

"DiNozzo. My office. Now."

Tony followed him to the elevator. "Boss, I…"

Gibbs hit the stop button. "Am I to assume there is a legal reason for you coming to work covered in glitter three days in a row."

"I've been helping out at the shelter. The kids are making cards for Christmas presents."

"Enough said." Gibbs activated the elevator and headed for the basement, which is how Tony found himself being vacuumed by Abby.

"How long is this project going to continue?" Gibbs asked as Abby dusted some stubborn glitter with powder and continued vacuuming.

"Hopefully, just till the end of the week."

"Every morning you are to report to Abby for de-glittering."

"Yes, boss." Tony followed Gibbs back on to the elevator feeling a bit dejected.

"How many kids you working with?"

"Thirteen."

"Stop by the house Saturday, bring their names and ages. Wear old clothes you can sand and stain in." Gibbs started to exit the elevator and simply added. "Every child deserves a Christmas present."


	14. Chapter 14 Holiday Sweaters

Dec 13: Holiday Sweaters

Tony grumbled as Jimmy rolled the victim over carefully, "Does no one have dignity anymore?"

"It is hard to have dignity when one is dumped dead in an alley, Anthony," Ducky scolded.

"He didn't have any before he died. Thank-you, boss." He responded automatically to the head slap.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked sipping at a hot cup of coffee.

"According to his ID this is Ensign Micheal Parces," Tony began. "Owner of the coffee shop found the body shortly after five am and called the LEOs. Robbery doesn't appear to be a motive as they found his wallet lying next to the body. When they found his military ID they called it in. Given the lack of blood, it appears he was killed elsewhere and dumped here. Probie is photographing the alley from end to end and looking for any evidence or signs of a struggle."

"Cause of death?"

"Someone attempted to eviscerate the poor boy but given the lack of blood it appears to be post mortem." Ducky pointed to a gash in his sweater where a knife had sliced across.

"That sweater deserved to die." Tony muttered. "Boss," he whined at the second head slap. "You can't tell me that isn't the most hideous thing you ever saw. He pointed at the sweater with reindeer heads and garish elf heads alternating in rows.

Palmer pointed to the reindeer head near the victim's left side. "Stab wound here caused some bleeding. I'd say based on the location it was the death blow."

"Time of death, Ducky?"

"Hard to narrow down with as cold as it was last night, Jethro. Given the rigor and liver temp I'd say we are looking at between say 8 pm and 2 am."

"I'd say about 10:36."

Ducky looked across the body at Tony who had knelt beside the body. "Anthony, it is very difficult to ascertain without tests."

"Talk to me." Gibbs said taking another sip of coffee.

Using a pen, Tony carefully edged up the ensign's sleeve with a shudder. "Watch crystal is broke. Stopped at 10:36. Probably broke when he was dumped here. Talked to his CO. He was on three day shore leave. CO is making a list of others who were on leave as well as who he hung around with and is sending the list to McGee. We'll start interviewing as soon as it gets here."

"Good work, DiNozzo. Next of kin?"

"Parents. Michael and Eileen Parces of McClellanville, South Carolina. Locals are doing the notifications."

"Terrible time of year for this kind of call." Ducky said sadly.

"No good time of year for this kind of call." Jethro countered and the elderly man nodded regretfully.

"Talk to me." Gibbs was frustrated. He had been called into meetings for most of the day. He hated dealing with politicians.

"Ensign Parces told his bunk mates he had a date. Tracked down Ensign Patricia Marks currently stationed at the Pentagon. He picked her up and they had dinner at La Bellisimo. She said they left about 9 pm and he walked her to the station to catch the subway back to her apartment. McGee paused for a breath. "Ensign Marks' roommate remembers her arriving home shortly before 10. I faxed a picture over to the restaurant and the waiter remembers the sweater he was wearing."

"Crime of fashion." Tony muttered. He dodged, avoiding the slap Gibbs aimed at him. "I had the transportation authority check the security footage. It shows him leaving the station alone."

"So how did he get into the alley? Come on, his parents deserve answers."

"I had the LEOs circulate his photo to the local buses and taxi drivers. No one remembered the sweater. Given that," Tony turned the large computer screen to a map of the area. "Ensign Parces told his bunk mates he had taken a room for leave. I pulled his credit card and he checked in to the Hilton here yesterday afternoon. It is within walking distance of the station. According to the security footage at the station he started walking about twenty after nine. The direct route would take him along this route." Tony highlighted the route. "He was found here." He added an "X" to the display.

Gibbs walked closer to the screen to examine the route. "Six blocks? An hour to walk six blocks?"

"Obviously he stopped along the way." Tony replied. "His credit card was used at this coffee shop about a block from where he was found. The server checked the time stamp and confirmed that he paid at ten eighteen. He had a coffee. Before he left, he asked for a large coffee and a couple Christmas cookies to go."

"After Tony was able to narrow it down, I started pulling the cameras at the intersection and any security footage in the area."

"And…" Gibbs prompted.

"We found the site of the attack." Tony replied. "While McGee was pulling footage, I walked the block that café is on and the block before and after the coffee shop." He added another "X" on the map. "There is a recess right here. Locals say it's a popular spot for homeless and panhandlers. Our victim backtracked after leaving the coffee shop. I found a cup from that shop, spilled coffee and blood on the ground and areas where the blood was smeared by walking through it. Abby is running the DNA test now to compare the blood type we found to our victim."

"After Tony called with the address, I found this…" With a punch of a button, McGee started a video clip.

Gibbs watched as the ensign walked towards the recess. It wasn't possible to see into the area, but he could see their victim clearly as he handed the bag to someone. As he started to hand over the coffee; the ensign was pulled off balance by a shadowed figure. Their knowledge of attacks showed the moment the kill stroke was made. The ensign crumpled to the ground. As he lay there, the killer straddled him and sliced him across the stomach. "He used a fireman's carry to move the body. That hoodie should have plenty of our victim's blood."

"Yes. He also knew where the cameras were. The killer is careful to keep his hood up and avoid looking in their direction." McGee stopped the video. "On the way back, he continued to avoid cameras and he picked up his belongings and left the area. We lost him in a blind spot on this block."

"So, you're telling me, we have spent the whole day on this and we have nothing?" Gibbs eyed his team.

"We know where and how." McGee said a bit defensively.

"I need a who." Gibbs irritated grabbed his cell. "Gibbs," he growled. "Saddle up. We've got a body."

"Sheesh… not another one…" Tony shuddered.

"You would think you would be used to this by now, Anthony. In our business, bodies are nothing new."

"Not the body, Ducky. That." Tony pointed to the colorful sweater.

"I think it's kitschy." McGee said as he photographed the young woman in her loud red, gold and blue striped sweater adorned with a Christmas tree, completed with silver and gold metallic ornaments.

"It is tacky." Tony shook his head. "No fashion-sense. It has tassels around it." He pointed to the offending trim.

"Ducky?"

"Ah, Jethro. I'm afraid I have rather bad news. It appears that our victim died in the same manner as Ensign Parces. A stab wound followed by this cut." Ducky pointed to the ragged cut in her sweater. "It appears either we have a copycat or…"

"We have a Holiday Sweater Executioner out to rescue the world from crimes of fashion?" Tony spoke-up. "Thank-you, boss."

"Time of death?"

"Mr. Palmer?"

"Based on the liver temp and the temperature now. Not long. An hour at most."

"Surveillance?"

"Just at the entrance and exit of the alley." McGee shook his head. "This area isn't covered. I've requested the surrounding surveillance footage."

"DiNozzo."

"Victim is Petty Officer Barbara Lindsey. Currently in computer operations at Quantico. She left early to go home and change to meet an old friend and do some holiday shopping."

"And…"

"She has an apartment two blocks from here. Guy at the newsstand found her when he was closing up shop. He has storage in that building." Tony pointed. "Apparently, this alley is a short cut to the metro. Guy who found her ID'd her as a regular. When he called the police, he told them she was navy. From the blood, it appears the she was killed here."

"Witnesses?"

"It's busier in the morning and later in the evening." McGee apologized.

"He didn't move the body. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Witnesses." Tony proposed. "There are restaurants and shops at both ends. He was afraid of being seen."

"But he was risking being seen. Broad daylight." McGee countered.

"Let's assume it's the same killer. Connect them."

"Both are navy."

"Hideous sweaters?" Tony suggested. "Thank-you, boss."

"Both are off-duty."

"Suck up… If you don't stop that, you're going to kill brain cells." Tony complained as Gibbs smacked him again.

"Focus." Gibbs ground out.

"Same wounds."

"Coffee." Gibbs turned to look at Tony sharply and Tony pointed to a cup laying a short distance away with coffee still laying in small puddles. "Homeless…" Tony took off out of the alley. They could see him taking to their witness before sprinting back. "Lou says there's been a homeless man hanging out in the area the past couple of months. Seems our victim would stop by on occasion and pick up coffee for Lou and the homeless man on cold days."

"Can he ID him?"

"Locals are going to set him up with a sketch artist and some photos of homeless they've picked up before."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would he attack people who are feeding him?" McGee questioned.

"I tell you it's the sweaters." Tony evaded Gibbs.

"McGee. I want all the footage you can get from the surveillance cameras in a two-block radius for the past two weeks."

"If he's a regular, he may have slipped up. On it, boss."

"DiNozzo. Next of kin need to be notified and see if you can contact the friend she was meeting. I want you to check the other jurisdictions. These may not be his first victims. Put a profile up and see if there are any matches to the MO."

"Got it. Stab wound fatal, stomach sliced, ugly sweaters."

"Forget the blasted sweaters." Gibbs growled as Tony walked away.

Gibbs sighed as he took a long sip of coffee as he looked around at his team exchanging gifts. Ducky was smiling as he held Victoria and was telling her a long Christmas story. It had taken three more days and two more attacks. During the fourth attack, a group of sailors had come upon the scene. They had taken the attacker down but were unable to save the victim.

When interrogated, Tony had talked the killer into confessing but he would never see a courtroom. Experts had diagnosed the man as having suffered a psychotic break. In the end, it _had_ been the blasted sweaters. The homeless man swore that the people wearing them were aliens come to take over the world. DiNozzo had been insufferable the past two weeks. Gibbs smirked as he watched Tony open his next gift.

Tony opened the box eagerly before recoiling in horror as he pulled out a holiday sweater. "You monster!" Tony lunged for McGee who scrambled to get to his feet.

"Tony, no…I didn't…" McGee said as he sprinted for the door. "Tony!... Gibbs, help."

Gibbs got up and stood looking out the window. A rare snowstorm had dumped almost two feet on the area and the wind had piled it high along the fence and garage.

"Is that McGee out there?" Ducky asked coming over to join him.

"Yep." He took a long satisfying drink of coffee.

"Is that Tony chasing him?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that the sweater I saw you with the other day in his hands?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell him that you bought the sweater?"

Gibbs grinned as Tony caught up with McGee and tackled him into a drift. "Nope."


	15. Chapter 15 Three Wise Men (Gibbs, Tim an

Dec 14: Three Wise Men (Gibbs, Tim and Tony? *G*)

"Hey, Marcus." Tony nearly ran into the probationary agent as he was exiting the elevator.

"Oh, hey, DiNozzo." The other man looked a bit harrowed.

"How have you been? How's the leg?" Luckily, Marcus hadn't been killed in the bombing that killed Ned Dorneget in Egypt, Tony thought.

"Doing okay…uh…"

"How's Mari? She have the baby yet?"

The shorter man fumbled in his pocket. "It's a boy, Joseph Thomas. Nine pounds, seven ounces."

"He's perfect." Tony smiled at his colleague.

"We think so."

"Bet you're glad for some time off with him."

"Yeah…" The other agent stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "I got to go."

"See you around." Tony frowned as the elevator doors closed. Acting on a hunch, Tony strode off down the hall. Luckily, he spotted his target at the end of the hall. "Delores, you'll never guess who I just met in the elevator." Without waiting for a response, he carried on. "Joseph Marcus. Good to see him up and around. He and his wife have a baby boy. Funny, he doesn't look as happy as I thought a new father would be. Didn't even get a chance to ask when he's coming back."

"Well, I shouldn't say anything." Delores looked around. "Doctors have said that his leg won't get any better. He came in to sign the final papers for his last check."

"That's rough. Will he be riding a desk?"

"No openings where he can classify."

"Pension?"

"Not enough time served." Delores shook her head. "I gave him paperwork to file for disability. He should qualify easily, but it may take a couple months."

"What about the baby and the hospital?"

Delores smiled. "I may have mixed up the termination day for his insurance. He'll be covered for a few more months."

"Sucks. Especially days before Christmas."

Delores nodded in agreement. "We do what we can. Best get back to work. If I don't see you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Delores."

"Hey, Tony, you still up for drinks at The Den for our night before the night before drinks?" Palmer asked cheerfully. "Tony? Tony?"

"Oh, hey, Jimmy."

"Something wrong?"

"Just ran into Marcus. He's out for medical."

"Ouch. Being reassigned."

"Nothing he can qualify for. Not enough time in for a pension."

"Who doesn't have time enough?" McGee joined the other two men in the hallway.

"Marcus. Leg's done."

"Isn't he expecting a baby?"

"Boy. Cute." Tony said.

"What's going to happen?" McGee frowned.

"Disability but my source says it will take a bit. Still have insurance but…"

"How are they going to make it? Babies are expensive and they need stuff." McGee asked.

"I don't know." The three men stood for a bit lost in thought.

"Palmer, I think I'm going to give tonight a miss." Tony said slowly. "I have something I need to do."

"I think I'll have to be a miss, too."

Palmer looked at the two agents. "I suddenly have plans myself."

Tony smirked. "Christmas shopping? So, together or separate?"

"Do we know what they need?" Palmer asked.

"There should be some sort of guidelines on the computer."

"Way to go, McGee. Okay, McGee you look up a list. Palmer, see if you can find out what they have for the baby? Meet out front in say thirty minutes?"

"How am I to do that?"

"Improvise, Black Lung, improvise."

"And while we are doing that what will you be doing?" McGee asked a bit sarcastically.

"I'm off to see Santa about a sleigh and elves." Tony smirked leaving the others staring after him puzzled.

McGee and Palmer waited semi-patiently for Tony. He pulled up in an extra-long paneled van and honked happily. "Hop in." Surprisingly, the van had four bucket seats. A young man slid from the one next to Tony to the one behind them. McGee joined the young man in the back. "This is Palmer and that's McGee next to you. Guys, this is Nathaniel Carter. His grandmother is my neighbor. He's agreed to make the delivery for us and help pack this sleigh."

"You are helping a family with a new baby, Tony says."

"They're going through a rough time, right now."

"So, the three of you are bearing gifts?"

"In a way." Palmer said slowly.

"Wouldn't camels be more traditional for three such wise men?" Nathaniel laughed.

"Watch it or you can play the donkey, smarty." Tony warned him smirking.

"We three kings of Orient are…" Nathaniel started in a pleasant baritone.

McGee and Palmer were surprised when Tony joined in. As Tony moved through traffic, the other two gradually joined in the sing along. They drifted from one song to the next until they neared a large department store. "So, McGee, got a list."

"I made three copies."

"Palmer?"

"I got the list of what they have and have already crossed it off McGee's list."

"I'm impressed." Tony glanced at his friend. "How did you manage that?"

"I called them." Jimmy grinned.

"Whoa, Black Lung, this is to be anonymous."

"Their neighbor answered. Mari was helping Joe with his exercises. I told her I was from a local store running a contest and was just confirming what they might need if they won. I asked her not to say anything in case they didn't win."

"Good job, Palmer. Well, here we are, gentlemen. Shall we follow yonder star?" Tony pointed to the large Bethlehem star on the roof of the store.

"Uh, Tony. How do we…?" Palmer said hesitantly.

Tony motioned to Nathaniel who handed forward a small bag. "I thought we could all drop what we were going to spend tonight in the bag. Then, Nathaniel can keep us on budget. If you don't have cash, I can put it on my card."

"Sounds good to me." Palmer said. "I hit the bank near the office when I thought we were going out." Palmer fumbled with the bag and then handed it to Tony.

"I agree." McGee said as he accepted the bag. "I hit the bank, too." He didn't mention that he had seen Palmer when he had done a second bank run before meeting Tony. He handed the bag to Nathaniel who discreetly stepped into the cargo area.

Nathaniel pulled out the wads of cash. He was proud to be helping the three men. This was what the preacher had spoken of on Sunday. This was true giving with no expectation of anything in return. These men were genuine and caring. Without being seen, he added to the bag. When he finished counting, he was shocked. The bag contained over sixteen hundred dollars.

When Nathaniel announced the amount, the three men grinned at each other. "I suspect…" Tony said sheepishly. "That more than one vacation fund got raided this afternoon. There's no way the three of us could drink that much." They all exchanged sheepish glances. "Alright, let's go grab some frankincense, gold and myrrh."

Nathaniel produced a construction style clip board with a large calculator. "Taking this a bit seriously there." McGee said with a smile. He handed the young man a copy of the list which he clipped on.

"I did some tilework for Tony. You would not believe how hard it is to keep him on budget."

"Hey! It turned out good."

"And fifty percent over budget." Nathaniel said in a stage whisper causing the other two men to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

It was unusual to see four men shopping in the baby department. The clerk soon realized these men were doing some serious shopping when she was flagged down and asked for a platform cart. The cart was soon loaded with a crib, dresser, changing table, a play pen, a walker, a swing, a car seat and a large supply of diapers. The youngest man took the cart to the front to pay and then load into his car after he reluctantly handed his calculator to another man gesturing to the one in a pullover.

The men were soon loading carts with crib linens, baby lotions and powders. The clerk volunteered to take full carts to the front and bring back empty ones. Meeting the young man at the front, she asked if they worked for a charity. After hearing the story from Nathaniel, she disappeared into the office for a bit before taking more empty carts back to the baby department.

Returning, she started to laugh. The three men had each selected a mobile and each was energetically promoting his choice. Wading in to the fray she told them the mobiles could be put on the crib, on the swing and on the playpen. She waited for her words to sink in. One… two… three… A mobile landed in each of the three carts.

When they headed for the clothing, the clerk decided they did need someone to keep them on budget and on the list. Rather than letting them buy out the newborn outfits, she gently guided them to the different sizes and explained how fast babies grow. The black-haired man in the pullover pouted when the other two men made him put back armloads of outfits from the baby collegiate wear section. She smiled to herself when the man with glasses distracted the man in the leather jacket long enough for a onesie and a bib to be slipped into the cart.

"Gentlemen." The store manager paused by McGee's cart. "I understand you are helping an injured member of law enforcement."

Tony immediately became serious. "I'm Agent DiNozzo, this is Agent McGee and assistant medical examiner, Dr. Palmer from NCIS. One of our agents was injured and he and his wife just had a baby."

"It's good to see you helping out. I'm a former Ranger. We salute our armed forces and law enforcement. I'd be honored if you would accept these." He handed Tony an envelope.

Tony peeked in and looked back at the man in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know that as through as you are trying to be. There are littles things that will come up. One of my buddies owns the grocery store, another the gas station and a friend owns the restaurant. It would be our honor to contribute."

"Thank-you." Tony passed the gift cards to McGee for safety.

"How are we doing?" Nathaniel asked rejoining them. He looked at the calculator McGee held. "Not bad. What are we doing with the balance? Gift cards?"

The three men exchanged glances they said in chorus. "Toys!"

"Oh, no…" Nathaniel groaned.

Finally, exhausted and out of money the four men wearily made their way to the van. The fresh air gave them a second wind and Tony exerted the effort to announce. "Food, now."

Nathaniel directed them to all-night restaurant who had a wide menu. As the men relaxed around the table, they laughed about the check-out clerk who looked stunned when they wheeled the last six carts into her aisle. Before leaving the store, Tony had a discreet word with the manager about the clerk in the baby department; her stocking would have a little something extra with their gratitude.

"So, do we have a wrapping party or not?" Jimmy asked. He was suddenly having a nightmare about scissors and ribbon and tape.

"McGee?" Tony asked his opinion.

"I think that might be a bit much for Marcus and his wife right now. Nathaniel."

"Hey," the young man laughed. "I'm just the camel, remember?"

"Where would the three wise men have been without a camel?" Tony laughed. "Camel gets a vote."

"I think they are going to be overwhelmed." Nathaniel said seriously. "I think unwrapped."

"I agree."

"Oh, thank heavens," Palmer sighed in relief.

"Our money went a lot further than I thought." McGee looked puzzled. "There must have been some sale going on."

"Actually," Nathaniel said. "After the first couple carts, the manager gave us the employee discount."

"Are you going to be able to handle the delivery?" Tony asked concerned. "The furniture is heavy."

"No sweat. My brother Luke, is off tomorrow. I called him earlier and he's going to pick up something for me and then go along to the Marcus' and help out."

"Too bad we can't help but…"

"The three wise men are anonymous this time. It's okay. We've got it."

The following afternoon, the van pulled up in front of a townhouse and two young men got out. Both had dressed in plain clothes to appear as delivery persons. Nathaniel checked the address and then knocked.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Mari Marcus?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you." He waved to Luke.

"We haven't ordered anything. There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, ma'am."

"Is something wrong, Mari?" Joseph stepped up behind her cradling the baby.

"May I congratulation you both on winning the baby contest? Your name was entered and you won the grand prize." He announced as Luke joined him with an arm full packages. The two men began making trips back and forth.

By the third trip, Mari and Joseph were sitting on the couch stunned at their good fortune. They couldn't believe the gift cards for food, gas and the department store. There were bags and boxes were piled around them. Mari was openly crying as she pulled out the clothing and various baby items. Everything she had dreamed of getting little Joseph was lying around her. Joseph simply held the baby close and thanked God for their blessing

The two delivery men had insisted on carrying the furniture upstairs for them. The older one had even brought in a tool box and the Marcus' could hear them assembling the crib and other pieces. The majority of the diapers were carried up and placed in the closet along with the walker that wouldn't be needed for a while.

By the time the van was empty, Mari and Joseph were totally overwhelmed. It wasn't until the van pulled away that the Marcus' realized the two men had evaded every question about the contest and the company. In the dusk, they stood waving good-bye when they discovered one last gift. Above the door a beautiful star was shining.


	16. Chapter 16 Jingle Bells

Dec 15: Jingle bells

Gibbs scowled as he got up off his knees. He glared back towards his house. In his hands were four clusters of bells that hung from a metal hook that had recently been attached to the inside of his rear bumper. When he got ahold of the neighborhood kid, he was going to ream him so bad his daddy confessed. It had started innocently enough with a leather of bells attached to his back door. The next morning, bells hung on the backyard gate.

The third morning, a windy, December morning, Gibbs thought he would go crazy. The little brat had hung bunches all over his porch and the cacophony about drove him nuts. The former marine had been out in the predawn cold, ripping them down. This morning? The brat had targeted his Dodge charger. He had half a notion to sit up tonight with his SIG or better yet, his sniper rifle.

"Morning, boss."

Gibbs snarled. Thanks to the bell attack, he hadn't had a chance to stop for coffee.

Without missing a beat, Tony shoved a cup of coffee from a drink carrier at him. Tony placed a second cup on Gibbs desk and one on McGee's before taking hold of the last cup and dropping the carrier in McGee's trash can. "Rough morning?"

"He hung four sets of bells on the rear of the Dodge. When I started out they started ringing and when I stopped at the stop sign."

Familiar with his boss' driving, Tony winced imaging the noise. "Quiet so far, so I picked up some cold cases."

The bullpen was still quiet. Gibbs was pretty sure that he and DiNozzo were the only two on the floor. He wondered just what time his senior agent came in. It was rare for Gibbs to beat him to the office no matter how early he arrived. He looked at the open folder on his agent's desk. It was obvious DiNozzo had already been working before the coffee run. "Got anything?"

Gibbs entered the bullpen with a bit of a spring in his step. For the first day this week, no bells. He even handled a morning meeting with Vance and SecNav without losing his temper. Just as he went to get up to leave Vance's office, "Ding Ding Ding… Ding Ding Ding…Ding ding dinnnggg…" Snatching his phone from his pocket he stormed out of the office and down the stairs.

A shouted "McGee", was the agent's only warning as a phone sailed in his direction. "Boss?"

"I want to know how that got on my phone. I'm going to strangle that kid."

McGee didn't bring up the security level of the phone. When his boss was in this kind of mood, he didn't want to bring attention to himself. When Gibbs announced he was going for coffee, he let out a sigh of and exchanged relieved looks with Tony before concentrating on Gibbs' phone.

Friday morning, Gibbs stormed off the elevator. He grabbed a box of files and dragged them into the elevator.

"Gibbs?" By the time Tony got to the elevator he found Gibbs hanging from the ceiling. A ceiling tile was smashed and littering the elevator floor. The older man's elbows held him up above the ceiling. With a muffled curse, Gibbs emerged dropping unto the file box whose edge promptly collapsed twisting the former marine's knee. As he lay on the elevator floor he triumphantly held up a cluster of bells. Even when Gibbs was placed on a stretcher and taken away by the EMTs, he refused to relinquish the bells.

"Ducky! How's Gibbs? Raising the roof demanding to be released!?" Tony said beating McGee out of the hospital elevator.

"They sedated him." Ducky gave them a worried look. "The EMTs said he became extremely irrational in the ambulance. He tried to hit the one with a clump of bells for playing a holiday radio station."

"Why?"

"He claimed they were "in on it." Started to rave something about a jingle bell conspiracy." Ducky looked perplexed.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas past, present and f

Dec 16: Christmas past, present and future

After a night of dreams, a nice long jog was good for clearing the mind. Unfortunately, there were too many errands he needed to finish to take a long run through the park. He'd have to settle for a nice brisk walk. He needed to stop by that bookstore to pick up the book he had special ordered as well as a few other things. Hopefully, it wouldn't be overly crowded this early.

Gloved fingers gently traced the letters of a name. Every few steps, another name, another stop, another tracing. So many names, Kate, Cassidy, Pacci, Franks, Mace, Jen and now Dorney. Each year the list grew and each year he came to visit. Each year, he worried about whose name would be added. With a promise to come back he exited the memorial. Not ready to go home, he decided to stop into the bookstore down the corner for a cup of coffee.

"Sorry." Tony apologized to hard chest he was currently buried against. Anxious to get warm, he had ducked deeper into the collar of his coat and made a beeline for the door.

"DiNozzo?" The chest rumbled.

"Gibbs?" Tony was amazed when Gibbs guided him into the store without dislodging the younger man from his chest. The bell tinkled merrily behind them.

"Bitterly cold out there." Gibbs said.

Realizing he was still invading his boss' private space, Tony straightened up. "The weatherman said this morning would be pleasant and to take it advantage of it. Can I buy you a cup of coffee to make up for running you over?"

"I'll grab us a table." Gibbs agreed.

Grateful for the warm store, Tony took off his scarf and peeled off his gloves. Stuffing them in his pocket, he placed his order. He thanked the clerk with a smile and a big tip. Putting the cups down on the bar table, he sat down on the stool across from Gibbs. "What brings you out in the cold?"

"Just picking up a book I ordered for Ducky."

"You know they can send those to your house now." Tony smirked as Gibbs gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What brings you out, Mr. Know-It-All?"

Tony was tempted to give him a smart answer but suddenly the weight of the morning seemed to much to bear. "I was visiting."

"Visiting?"

"Kate, Pacci, Cassie, you know…"

"I stopped by last week." Gibbs admitted.

"I hadn't stopped by the National Law Enforcement Officer Memorial since May." Tony sighed. "So many new names."

"Dorney."

Tony took a long sip of his Christmas Joy coffee. "Hard to believe."

"Grateful there weren't more. You visit often?"

"Couple of times a year. Usually when I'm in the area for court or something." Tony said. "So, besides Ducky's book, got other errands that bring you out so early?."

Gibbs fingered his cup. Later, he would probably blame bad espresso, but at the moment it felt good to talk to someone. "Dreams. Happens a lot leading up to Christmas."

"Nightmares?"

"Not exactly. Mostly, Shannon and Kelly on Christmas morning, Christmas dinner, Christmas Eve in church. Just visions of Christmas past."

"Ahh. For me, it's my mom before she died." Tony admitted. "There weren't any Christmas' after that. Not many of us stayed over the holiday at the academy."

"Got plans this year?"

"Not really. Jimmy wanted me to come over but it's his and Breena's first Christmas. I think they should have this to themselves."

"Senior coming in?"

Tony laughed harshly. "Senior and I have never spent Christmas together."

"Not even when your mom was alive?"

"Nope." Tony let the 'P' pop. "You and your dad getting together?"

"Actually, no. They have a new preacher. There's a lot of widowed, family-less and lonely seniors, so he thought it would be good if the group took a trip this year."

"But your dad has you."

"We've been doing better but… it's still a bit difficult. I'm used to being alone for Christmas."

Both men took long sips of their coffee and were pulled into memories of Christmas past. Gibbs recovered first. "Pack a go bag this week. When we get off work this week, plan on coming home with me." Gibbs said impulsively.

"Are you serious?"

Gibbs could have laughed it off as a joke but when he thought about it he realized he liked the idea. "Yes. We'll hit the grocery store and stock up. Go shopping. Have a proper Christmas, just the two of us."

"A proper Christmas? You mean, a tree, turkey and the whole thing?"

Gibbs mentally readjusted. "Sure. We'll grab a couple of steaks to throw on the grill for Christmas Eve. Friday and Saturday, we'll fix up the house."

"I've never had a real Turkey dinner. I mean, I've had it in a restaurant but never one that I helped make."

"So, you up for it?"

"Yes." Tony felt his heart swell with happiness.

Tony had thought Gibbs was joking about shopping, but early Friday morning they headed out to find a tree and decorations. Sometime during the day Gibbs had become Jethro. They had agreed on a real tree but bickered happily over white lights versus colored, icicles versus tinsel, a theme color or a variety. Just before leaving the store, Tony had stumbled on to an electronics sale. The wall in Jethro's living room was now decorated with a nice new big screen television. If a few things were purchased out of sight and secreted away, neither man admitted it. Saturday, they had taken a break to watch OSU beat the Tar Heels on the new television set. Of course, that was after Jethro had sent Tony to the kitchen to make a salad so that the older man could safely install the bracket for the television. Tony and the drill had made Jethro nervous for some reason.

"You asleep there?"

Tony smiled drowsily. He wasn't quite asleep but he didn't want to wake up. Through his half-closed eyes he could see the lights of the tree. He was warm and full of the steak and potatoes they had grilled for dinner. They had eaten in front of the tree listening to the Mormon Tabernacle Choir before tuning in a Christmas music channel. As long as he wasn't awake, Tony could pretend he hadn't slid sideways and was now cushioned on Jethro's chest. He felt the other man shift and prepared to be pushed away. Instead, he felt an arm wrap around him and hold him close.

"If you don't go to sleep, Santa won't come." Gibbs whispered. "Of course, it kind of feels like he already has. First time in so many years, it feels like Christmas. Want to wake up like this tomorrow morning."

Unconsciously, Tony repeated his question from the week before. "Are you serious?" He twisted around and reluctantly sat up so that he could see Jethro's face. He was unused to seeing vulnerability on the older man's face.

"We've been together for years. You ever known me to joke about something important?"

"Jethro, you've never…" Tony paused uncertain how to put his thoughts into words.

"I knew when we first met that there was something about you. I wanted to keep you in my life, so I brought you to NCIS. Told myself it was because you were a good detective and you are. You're the best agent I have ever worked with including NCIS, FBI, CIA or any other agency. For several years, I fooled myself. After Mexico…"

"You were an ass."

"Remembered more than I let on when I came back. Down in Mexico, I dreamed about the times I nearly lost you. The times that I slapped you on the back of the head. The feel of your hair. The sound of your voice. I dreamed of what I wanted to do to you. When I came back…when I came back I told myself it was for Ziva but it wasn't. I didn't want her to drag you into something and get you killed. When I saw you, I couldn't… I wanted to take you in my arms and…" Jethro shook his head.

"I wasn't ready then." Tony confessed. "I hated you for leaving. I hated you for how you came back and just pushed me away. I couldn't quite understand why I was feeling the way I did. Every day while you were in Mexico, I cursed you for leaving us… No, that's wrong. I cursed you for leaving me. After the team was split up, I hated you for not fighting for me. Not the way you fought for McGee and Ziva. The whole time I was on that blasted ship I told myself I hated you… but when I saw you… I knew I couldn't hate you. I found myself saying really stupid things just to goad you into slapping me. Head slapping for foreplay. Couldn't you picture toothpick's face if he knew the truth?"

Jethro laughed. "And McGee's."

"Just so we're on the same page," Tony said apprehensively. "Are you and I... Are we breaking Rule 12? Are you and I… we?"

Jethro touched Tony's cheek lightly. "I think we are. So, uh, what's say we take a few days off after the holidays… maybe move your stuff in?"

"I think that's the best Christmas present that I could ever have." Tony tilted his head slightly as Jethro gently touched the back of his head and drew him in for a gentle kiss, followed by a long, lingering kiss.

The chime of nearby church bells roused Tony. He could hear Jethro's heart beating. Opening his eyes, the tree was still lit.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Jethro whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro." Tony was so relieved that it wasn't a dream.

"Not a dream."

Tony didn't even stop to wonder how Jethro knew what he was thinking. "I can't believe it. My first real Christmas and I got everything I could possible want."

"Our first Christmas." Jethro replied.

"The first of many?"

"The first of many." Jethro confirmed knowing Tony needed the re-assurance. "We'll go shopping. Decorate."

"Watch a game."

"OSU for the win… Maybe Dad will come next year. We'll invite everyone to Christmas dinner. But, Christmas Eve… That's our time. We'll lay on the couch…"

"A new couch, wide enough for both us." Tony interrupted.

"And watch the tree." Jethro continued. "Listen to music and fall asleep in each other's arms."

After thinking it over, Tony decided that future Christmas' were going to be very merry and bright. That was definitely worth looking forward to in his book.


	18. Chapter 18 One Horse Open Sleigh updated

Dec 17: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)

"Agent DiNozzo?" The woman with her hair in a tidy bun and wearing a business suit asked quietly.

"Miss Van Ackerly."

"I hated to come by your work, but there's a bit of an issue. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Tony quickly ran down a list of places, rejecting ones that were easily spied on like the interrogation rooms and the elevator. It wouldn't do to be using the boss' office if he needed it. Unbeknownst to him, Gibbs was standing overlooking the bullpen as he led her to the stairwell.

"Is something wrong with Isabel, Maureen?"

"No. No. It's not that, Tony." She looked at him sadly. "I know you are prepared to move on her wish…"

"She's made it? Great." Tony took in her demeanor. "Not great?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"I thought she wanted a tricycle."

"I think that was more her mother's wish."

"That's a shame. I found a company that would build her one controlled by hand movements."

"I met with her and her mother twice this week. Isabel wants a "one-horse open sleigh." She said wryly.

"A pony? Can she ride?"

"No. The doctors would never permit it. After the first meeting, I talked to them. When we met again, I suggested several alternatives but she wants the horse and sleigh."

"There really isn't enough snow around her for a sleigh." Tony shook his head. "What about a drivable car? We could have one modified with hand controls."

"I'm sorry, Tony. She just won't budge. It looks like we aren't going to be able to grant her wish this year."

"Surely, there's something, Maureen. What about a trip to Disney World? Don't all kids want to see Disney?" Tony asked desperately.

"I'm sorry. If she changes her mind…"

"I'm sorry, too. Thanks for coming by and letting me know. If you need anything…"

"I'll call."

Gibbs watched as Tony sank sadly onto a step and the woman headed for the elevator. Making a split-second decision, he moved to cut her off. He stepped in to the elevator right behind her. He waited for it to begin to move and then hit the stop button. "Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Agent Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo's boss. You're Miss Van Ackerly, aren't you?"

"Yes but please call me Maureen. Tony has been a godsend to our group."

"He didn't say how he got involved."

"We're loosely affiliated with OSU. There are chapters run by alums across the country. When Tony got a flyer in his alumni newsletter, he contacted us immediately. He's been there for us every year."

"Every year?"

"It surprised us, too. Some alumni do a year and there."

"Are you affiliated with Make-A-Wish?"

"No. We focus on Christmas for sick, disabled and handicapped children. Our motto is "A Christmas Wish can be a Dream Fulfilled." We also don't limit children to one wish. Many of our children have been on our roster for several years." She smiled. "Every year we compile a list of children and then a list of donors. It doesn't always balance. So, we hit the alumni up with a special email. Tony always says to put him down twice."

"Problems this year?"

"We paired Tony with Isabel. She's three years old, long dark curls and big blue eyes. She looks like an angel."

"She's sick?"

"When Isabel was two, she was diagnosed with developmental issues. Her dad picked her up and threw her against the wall and stepped on her. She's been paralyzed from her waist down ever since." Gibbs glowered and Maureen laughed. "You look just like Tony did when I told him what happened."

"I hope he was put in prison."

"He took a plea deal. He agreed for relinquish all rights to Isabel in return for a shorter sentence. Trust me, getting him out of her life was well worth the price."

Gibbs continued carefully extracting information under the guise of conversation. Between what he had overheard and his talk with Miss Van Ackerly, he put most of the picture together. The final bit of their talk solidified it.

"I was so hoping we could grant her wish…" Maureen frowned. "Tony was so excited. He had the specs for a motorized, hand controlled tricycle. While there was a regular seat and pedals there was a bench seat with hand controls, so Isabel could ride alone or someone could ride on the regular seat and pedal for her. I hate how disappointed Tony is. This means so much to him and he gets so much joy out of the children's reactions."

Gibbs released the button. "Oh, I won't mention our talk to DiNozzo, I know he prefers to keep work and the organization separate. When's the deadline for donors to fulfil their wish?"

"We ask that we have them a week before Christmas, so that we have time to make delivery arrangements."

"Do you have any donors who aren't OSU alumni?"

"Actually, we do have a few who heard about us though an alum. I have a card," she dug in her pocket. "Here you go."

"Thanks." When the doors closed, Gibbs stood there a minute tapping the card against his hand.

For the rest of the week, Gibbs kept a watch on his senior agent. Although DiNozzo went through the motions, Gibbs picked up on changes in his demeanor when he thought he was alone. Not being able to help the little girl was eating Tony alive, Gibbs knew. Well, desperate times meant desperate measures. It was time to call in an expert. That's why Friday evening when he got home, he picked up the phone. "Dad, I need some help."

Gibbs' house was fuller than usual on Sunday afternoon. With DiNozzo safely playing basketball, it was the perfect time to call in the elves. Ducky, Jackson, Abby, McGee and Palmer were crowded around the dining room table.

"Jethro, I notice the absence of dear Anthony. Is there something we should know?" Ducky asked.

"Not in the way you mean, Ducky." Gibbs pulled a folder from a drawer. "This is Isabel. She's three years old." Gibbs handed the picture to his dad and it began to make its way around the table. "This is a brief overview of her health issues." It too started round the table.

"Who is she?" Abby asked.

"DiNozzo is her Secret Santa." Gibbs explained about the group and Tony's involvement.

"I don't understand why we're here, if Anthony is granting her wish." Ducky spoke up.

"Because DiNozzo can't grant her wish."

"That's why he's acting strangely." McGee and Palmer said in stereo.

"Yes."

"So why can't he grant her wish?" Abby asked.

"Isabel has asked for a "one horse-open sleigh. She has agreed that a sleigh isn't much good without snow so she has graciously agreed that it could be a "one-horse open carriage."

He pulled another printout from the file and started it around the table. "That is a hand operated, motorized tricycle."

"I'd chip in," McGee spoke up. "If it is the cost."

"Me, too." Abby chimed in.

"Isabel doesn't want a tricycle." Gibbs explained. "That means the organization can't grant her wish."

"So, what are we here for?" Palmer looked confused.

"We are going to help Tony grant her wish." Gibbs tapped the photo of the tricycle that Ducky had laid on the table. "We are going to find a way to turn this into a horse and carriage."

What followed was a long evening but by the end, they thought they had a basic workable design. Eventually, they decided to divide the group. Gibbs and Jackson would tackle the horse. Abby and McGee would work on modifying the mechanical. Ducky would ensure that the carriage and cushioning met her physical and medical needs. Palmer would check flea markets and stores to find wheels that would work on the carriage. They also agreed on a timeline and came up with ways to distract Tony.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony, this is Maureen. I was wondering if you could stop by this afternoon. It's about Isabel."

"Has she chosen another wish?" Tony felt a bit better at the thought.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"This afternoon my boss is in a meeting and my partner is in training. I could probably slip out a bit early, say around three?"

"Perfect."

Tony hung up the phone with a sigh. It's not that he wanted to be in Gibbs' meeting or McGee's training but it was Friday afternoon and he was stuck on his own with cold cases. At least, now he had a reason to slip out. Of course, he'd better clear it with Vance, just in case.

"Maureen?" Tony was surprised at how empty the offices were. This close to Christmas the organization was usually in full gear.

She smiled as she came out the hallway. "Sorry. I was in the back checking a delivery. Mind if we talk in there?"

"Nope." Tony followed her. "Has Isabel made a different wish? I'll do my best to get whatever she wants here in time."

He paused in the door while she reached for the light switch. For a moment, he wondered why she had turned them off if she was checking a delivery. Her next words stunned him.

"You already did."

The light flickered on and Tony saw a horse and carriage. "How? I didn't…" The horse was a pretty chestnut with a darker mane and tail and white socks. It "pulled" a white carriage with a royal purple seat.

The horse was mounted on a pair of wheels and Tony could see bicycle chain moving from the horse to the carriage. It was a motorized carriage and horse. He could see the hand controls on the white handle that was in front of the seat. "It wasn't me, Maureen. But, it's perfect."

"It's because of you." Maureen smiled.

He put his hand out to touch the head of the pony, surprised to see his hand shaking. The detail was so smooth, intricate and life like. No one carved like this. No one except… "Gibbs…"

Tony felt a warm hand on his shoulder. His whole team was standing there smiling at him. Even Grandpa Gibbs was there. "I don't understand… How?"

"Ran into Maureen when she stopped by the office. I saw how depressed you were. I called the family in and we decided to put our heads together. Knowing how much this meant to you, we wanted to help. Even Dad came down to help carve the horse."

"It's amazing."

Maureen backed away, as the group started pointing out the features they had worked on and how it worked. Sometimes it wasn't just the child whose Christmas wish was fulfilled. Sometimes, the donors got their dreams fulfilled.

Section 2 Christmas Morning

For 6of7 who request this...

"Isabel, sweetheart. It's time to wake up. It's Christmas." Isabel's mother shook her daughter's shoulder gently. "Don't you want to see what Santa brought you?"

Isabel shook her head sadly. "All I wanted was a horse and carriage. Miss Van Ackerly said Santa couldn't bring me one. It's too cold at the North Pole for horses."

Her mother's eyes twinkled brightly. "You know we couldn't keep a real horse in the house. Maybe he found you something you'd like just as well. Don't you want to at least look?"

"I guess." Still dejected, Isabel lifted her arms and allowed her mother to pick her up.

Angie held her daughter gently. "Now close your eyes. When I set you down then you can open them, okay?"

"Okay."

As she entered the living room with Isabel, Angie looked at the camera that Miss Van Ackerly had asked her to set up. She had been very hesitant, but when the coordinator had explained about the donor's family stepping in to help fulfil Isabel's wish she agreed. After their hard work, seeing her daughter's joy was not too much to ask. Carefully she edged around the cart and placed her daughter down carefully on the royal purple cushion. As she did, Isabel opened her eyes.

"Mommy! It's my horse! Santa brought me a horse. Look, it's a carriage. Just my size and it's PURPLE!"

Angie laughed through her tears. "I see." She spent ages helping Isabel carefully examine every inch of her horse and carriage. The people from the charity had helped push the furniture back out of the way, so that Isabel could drive her horse and carriage around the living room. She watched her daughter for several minutes before stepping over to look into the camera. "Thank-you. All of you. You made my baby girl's dream come true. Agent DiNozzo, you have a wonderful family. I can never thank you enough. Merry Christmas!"


	19. Chapter 19 Eggnog

Dec 18: Eggnog

Jethro gritted his teeth and tried to incinerate the last word on the shopping list with a Gibbs' glare. There were at least five brands each with different varieties. Usually he got a lot of slack for trying to find the exact brand but this was different.

Last year, he had endured the silent treatment for two whole days. Oh, and the pouting. Usually pouting wasn't that bad a punishment. It was fun to try coaxing a smile and nibbling on that bottom lip. Two or three hours of pouting could be enjoyable. Pouting for three days was something totally different. Decision made, he wheeled his cart to the front.

As Jethro sat the first two bags on the table, he heard the dreaded question.

"Did you get everything on the list even…"

Jethro listened very carefully, repeating the requested brand and variety over and over in his head. "Just let me grab the other two bags. Retrieving the dreaded last item, Jethro placed it triumphantly on the top of the bag and shut the trunk lid. As he did so, he resolved to save the empty container and hide it until next year.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Came the accusation as he carried in the last two bags.

Jethro lifted the carton and wiggled it.

"Mother Moo's Homemade Old-fashioned Simple Country Plain Eggnog." Tony grabbed for the carton.

Jethro held it out of Tony's reach. "You accused me of forgetting. I think you owe me an apology, at the least." As he savored his reward kiss, Jethro made a mental note to drop the cooler with the other two dozen cartons of eggnog off at a shelter in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas Dinner

Dec 19: Holiday dinner

"Is that supposed to be in there?" Tony pointed to the pouch inside the turkey.

"How do I know?"

"Didn't you help make Christmas dinner?"

"I was deployed a lot and Shannon used to do it herself when I was home."

"What's the cookbook say?"

"Get the turkey ready and put it in the pan."

"Let me see that bag."

Both men were surprised that they enjoyed working together in the kitchen. As they worked, Tony set up his laptop on the kitchen counter where they go listen to and steal glances at the games. When Tony had sliced his finger instead of the potato he was peeling, Jethro had directed him to other dishes that didn't need a sharp implement to prepare.

Gradually the meal started to come together. Tony kept peeking into the oven to smell the turkey roasting. After he burnt himself on the oven door, Jethro banned him from opening the oven door. That led to pouting which led to kisses which led to Jethro burning his finger rescuing the potatoes which were boiling over.

There were a few things the men had cheated on. Their cranberry relish had come from a can. The rolls were just popped in the oven and heated. They chose not to gamble with dessert, choosing to buy pies from a local bakery. Well, they bought the pies and cookies and brownies and a yule log cake. Taking Tony to a bakery was a bit costly Jethro found out quickly.

It had taken many calls to the turkey hotline, including a conference call, a cut finger, two more burns and several hours later than they had planned, Tony and Jethro sat down to their dinner. The mashed potatoes were a bit lumpy but they agreed it went well with the lumpy but thin gravy. Tony was proud of the green bean casserole he had made according to the directions on the can of onions. It might not look like a movie Christmas dinner but both agreed it tasted pretty good.


	21. Chapter 21 Family

Dec 20: Family

"Uncle Tony. Uncle Tony!"

The soft mewling sound gradually increased in volume and frequency drawing Tony from his warm bed. Leaning over the crib in the spare room, Tony smiled down at the tiny angel. Carefully he slid his hands under the tiny body and lifted her up, cradling Victoria gently.

"Hey, Princess. How's my sweetheart?" Tony breathed in that special baby smell. Until Victoria, he had thought that was a myth. He thought it was simply the smell of baby powder, baby lotion and imagination. But Victoria, Tony inhaled deeply. There was a smell of sweetness and innocence enhanced by the powder and lotions.

Victoria gave another louder cry protesting the slow service. Really, the godfather could be a bit sluggish in the middle of the night. Didn't he realize how nasty the cold wet thing felt?

"Sorry, angel. Is Uncle Tony being slow?" Tony laid Victoria on the changing table and began the process of changing her diaper. The moment her legs were freed from her pajamas, she settled down to suck on her fist, confident she would soon be dry. "So, since the mademoiselle is awake, could the establishment offer you some refreshment? I believe we have a fine bottle of Chez Breena that was capped just today."

Victoria made a cooing sound. Now that the godfather mentioned it, she was a bit peckish. Maybe she could swallow a few sips.

Ignoring her fist temporarily, she appeared to be trying to mimic the movements of Tony's mouth. She gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction when she was unable to produce a copy of the sound. "Are you telling Uncle Tony he's silly?" The smooth baritone asked. A warm kiss was placed on Tony's shoulder. "You finish dressing the princess and I'll get the bottle."

"Please." Tony slid a clean diaper into place and began to expertly fasten it. "Uncle Jethro takes such good care of us, doesn't he?"

Of course he did, Victoria agreed. Sometimes Uncle Jethro was the one to come when she called. He held her firmer than Uncle Tony. His chest was warm and solid. She loved him as much as she did Uncle Tony.

Once more properly attired, Victoria rested her head on her godfather's shoulder. She was a bit hungry, but since she had already been offered a warm bottle, it seemed unladylike to raise a fuss. After all, she was nice and dry; cuddled and warm. Did she mention hungry? Maybe a slight whiffle wouldn't be too impatient.

"It's coming." Tony bounced her gently. "Look, Uncle Jethro turned on the tree for us. Look, there's our stockings. This one here is Uncle Jethro's. I know, it's a bit plain, but Uncle Jethro doesn't like a lot of bling. This one is mine. Since it says Tony. I got a plain one to match Uncle Jethro's. Look here, what's this between Uncle Jethro and my stocking? See the really big one with Santa and his elves on the stocking. Wow, it must be for someone very special. This says Victoria. Could it be yours? I bet it is."

"I bet she could use it as a sleeping bag." Jethro handed Tony the warm bottle and taking his hand pulled him towards the couch.

Tony smiled as Jethro settled into the couch. He loved it when Jethro sat in the corner of their new sectional sofa letting Tony settle between his legs. Tony slid back leaning on Jethro's chest. At another polite whiffle, Tony placed the nipple to Victoria's tiny lips. Jethro laughed as she latched on with the delicacy of a linebacker. Tony felt arms encircle him and Victoria.

Content, Victoria settled in to enjoy her bottle. She looked up to see Uncle Jethro snitch a kiss from Uncle Tony. Didn't they know they were to give her kisses? Pausing in her snack, she told them both so.

"Were we forgetting you?" Uncle Jethro took her hand. "We love you, too."

Victoria asked for a kiss and obligingly Uncle Tony lifted her up and gently gave her a kiss. Uncle Jethro kissed the other cheek. That was better. Finished with the mushiness, Victoria requested the return of her bottle. Uncle Tony's chest rumbled as he talked with Uncle Jethro. Family? Victoria tilted her head slightly.

Family? That's what mommy said she, mommy and daddy were. Of course, mommy and daddy had told her about lots of other family. She had Grandpa Ducky. Victoria smiled as she gracefully sipped. Grandpa told lots of stories though she often fell asleep in the middle of them.

Uncle McGee was funny. He didn't really seem to know how to snuggle her and he wouldn't make the cold wet things go away. That was okay, she had time to train him.

Besides Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Tony and Uncle Jethro were her favorites. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy went away for a bit, and she would come spend the night with Uncles Tony and Jethro. When she had a tummy ache, they would walk the floor and rub her back. They never complained when she called them to come take the cold wet things away.

Uncle Tony talked in funny voices and showed her bright colorful things he called movies. He always promised he'd show them again when she was older. He would tell her how much he loved her. Uncle Jethro loved her, too. When she was tired but not sleepy, Uncle Jethro would hold her in front of the big colorful thing and point to colored things he called Christmas balls. He would tell her stories about where he and Uncle Tony found them.

Victoria moved her head and pushed the bottle away. She was much too full for anymore. In fact, she was a bit uncomfortable. She whispered her problem to Uncle Tony and he placed her against his shoulder and rubbed her back. Oh, goodness. Victoria apologized for the belch that escaped. Uncle Jethro's hand joined Uncle Tony's on her back and he smiled at her.

This was her favorite time with her uncles. She loved when Uncle Jethro would cuddle her and Uncle Tony on the sofa. Victoria smiled. She was dry and warm and her belly was pleasantly full. She closed her eyes as Uncle Tony talked softly about toys and elves and toys and reindeer and Santa and toys. She loved her family.


	22. Chapter 22 Holiday Music

Dec 21: Holiday music

Gibbs hated the holiday office party. Hated wasn't strong enough he thought as his palm itched and he took a firmer grip on his coffee. Coffee that DiNozzo had kept trying to replace with eggnog. At least, he had until Gibbs had snarled at him. He thought that DiNozzo had given up trying to aggravate him. Of course, he should have known better. His agent had simply gathered reinforcements. For the past fifteen minutes, Abby and Tony had descended into a game of one-up-man's ship on Christmas songs. In turns, they would guess the previous hint, then give the line of another song. Apparently, they could ask for two repeats and then had ten seconds. He flexed his neck muscles trying to ease the strain of trying not to head slap the both of them.

"Silent Night… You better watch out, you better not cry…" Tony smirked.

"Santa Claus is coming to town…Underneath the mistletoe last night…"

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus…" Tony grinned at Abby. "Christmas, Christmas time is near…"

"The Chipmunk Song…Baby, you can be my Santa Claus and I'll come sit on your lap…"

"Who needs mistletoe, I'd rather be with you," Tony crooned. "I took my brother to the department store…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick…" Apparently McGee had become the human timer. The hand gesture Abby gave him definitely wasn't in the holiday spirit. Gibbs hid a smile.

"Santa's Beard… I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

Tick..tick…" Tony sent a glare at McGee and motioned for a repeat.

"I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

Ducky came to stand next to Jethro offering him a cup of eggnog. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." Jethro grudgingly accepted the cup and then gave Ducky a nod of appreciation when he got the aroma of alcohol.

"How long can they go on?" Gibbs grumbled.

"I believe Abigail has him on the ropes," Ducky took a sip of his own rum…er… eggnog.

"I wouldn't count DiNozzo out."

"Care to wager on that?" Ducky asked slyly. "Ten on the winner? For charity, of course."

"You're on." Gibbs focused on Abby's clue.

"I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…"

"Mistress for Christmas." Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Someone found a lighted house late one night…"

"The man with all the toys…Come they told me…"

Tony smirked, "The little drummer boy…Well, I saw mommy in her night gown, she was jumpin' all around…"

"My mom and Santa Claus… Wing your flight over all the earth…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick…"

Tony tilted his head in concentration. "Angels from the realms of glory…The holly green, the ivy green…"

Abby wrinkled her nose in concentration and motioned for a repeat.

"The holly green, the ivy green, the prettiest picture I've ever seen…" Tony graciously gave her the second line.

"…"

"The holly green, the ivy green, the prettiest picture I've ever seen…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…"

Abby grimaced. She whispered the line over and over desperately.

"Tick.. Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Buzzz…. Tony, name that tune."

"Christmas in Killarney featured in 'The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'.…" Tony gave a slight bow.

"A TV show?" Abby swatted his arm.

"A TV special by Rankin-Bass… Also recorded by the incomparable Bing Crosby."

"Your winnings." Ducky smiled wryly. "I was sure Abigail had him."

Gibbs accepted Ducky's ten with a grin. "The most important thing I've learned about DiNozzo is to never to count him out."


	23. Chapter 23 Ice Skating

Dec 22: Ice skating

"I don't ice skate." That should be firm enough, he thought.

"It's easy."

"No. It's not. It causes broken ankles, legs, tailbones, elbows, wrists…"

"I won't let you fall." He coaxed.

"No, you won't. Because I'm not ice skating."

"You move so easily and when you dance… I love to watch you move." And there it was, he knelt to lace up the skates.

Tony growled at the nurse who insisted he get into the wheelchair. He just wanted out of here. He grudgingly took the crutches she handed him. Tony realized it wasn't really her fault and managed an apologetic smile. There was only one person responsible.

Gibbs stepped back quickly. When he offered to help Tony out of the wheelchair, the younger man had actually snarled at him. It was not an angry look, but an actual teeth-bared, animalistic snarl. He let the nurse assist Tony and with a thank-you to the amused woman, he walked around the car. Getting in, he started the engine. "Tony…"

"No."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not one more word."

"Tony, please…" Yep. It was a definite, real, authentic snarl. In a way it reminded him of that bobcat he and his dad had treed in Stillwater. "Babe…"

"Jethro, I have a green cast on my ankle because the idiot technician thought it was festive and didn't order plain white."

Gibbs winced. "It…"

Tony continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I have a brace on my knee, again."

Jethro shuddered. He thought it was a romantic idea to take Tony skating at Rockefeller Center. Who would have thought Tony had never learned to skate and was so clumsy on ice? He had let go of Tony to help the two women the younger man had knocked over to their feet. He had left him holding on to the railing for heaven's sake. "I…"

"And my butt hurts where I bruised my tailbone when you… Let… Me… Fall!"

On second thought, maybe the snarling was the better option. Jethro wisely drove the rest of the way home in silence.


	24. Chapter 24 FireplaceChimney

Dec 23: Fireplace/Chimney

"It's snowing." Tony said with a look of wonder. He accepted a steaming cup and cradled it gently as Jethro sat down next to him.

"It snowed yesterday."

"Mmmm…" Tony took a deep sip of rich creamy raspberry cocoa. "Not like this…" He shifted and Jethro obligingly lifted his arm letting Tony snuggle into his side. The two men were leaning against the large hassock slash coffee table. Although there were three couches in a horseshoe shape, the two men preferred the floor in front of the large mountain stone fireplace. "I still can't believe you remembered."

Jethro smiled. Every time the commercial had aired the holiday season before, Tony had watched with longing. The commercial showcased a couple enjoying their favorite wine in an A-Frame cabin perched on the side of a mountain with a beautiful view. Floor to ceiling glass windows flanking a huge mountain stone fireplace. Outside, snow drifted down adding to the white landscape which shimmered in the moonlight.

Jethro had looked for months trying to find a replica of the cabin on a hill. Finally, in frustration, he mentioned it to his dad. He made a quick trip to "visit" his dad in Pennsylvania. Turns out one of his dad's old army buddies happened to own a hunting cabin he was willing to loan out. The minute Jethro saw it, he knew it was perfect.

Kidnapping Tony for a week between Thanksgiving and Christmas had been a bit more difficult, but so worth it. He could see Tony's face when he first saw the cabin. The weather was perfect, it had snowed or they had snow showers every day of the week. Tony and Jethro had eschewed the bedroom in favor of sleeping on the sofa bed facing the fireplace. At night they drifted off to sleep watching the stars and the moon. It was perfect.

"Your friends are back." Jethro pointed out the window. Tony looked eagerly in that direction. Jethro remembered how excited Tony had been the first day when he spotted the deer along the tree line. It had been worth sacrificing his box of cereal. Each day, Tony bundled up and waddled out to sprinkle it along the area.

"I'm going to miss them." Tony said wistfully. "This has been perfect, absolutely perfect. I can't thank Mr. Marsdow enough.

Jethro had been a bit surprised to have his dad and the owner stop by for coffee. The four of them had sat around talking, swapping war stories and jokes. While Jackson accompanied Tony to the "deer" spot, Jethro listened to the history of the cabin. Mr. Marsdow had built it for his wife. It had been their first home. When the children came, they'd moved to town and came up to the cabin for the summers . His children had married and drifted away and his wife had passed on. Mr. Marsdow admitted he rarely made the trip anymore.

Their talk had ended when Mr. Marsdow had burst out laughing. Tony had been waddling back to the cabin with Jackson and had tumbled feet over head. He resembled a big snowball. Jackson had taken his hand to pull him up and Tony had taken him down with him. Now both men were trying to extract themselves. Giving in to his own laughter, Jethro headed outside to rescue them. As Mr. Marsdow climbed into Jackson's truck, he put his hand on Jethro's arm. "Don't get me wrong. Me and the Missus had a good life, four healthy children. But I have to tell you, you're a lucky man. Back when I was young, people weren't so accepting."

"Jethro?" Tony smiled at him. "You're being rude to our guests." Tony smiled even brighter when Jethro laughed. "You'll hurt their feelings, they wanted to say good-bye."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something Mr. Marsdow told me. You know the loft up above us here?"

"The one without a ladder?" Tony smirked.

"It was going to be a bedroom for his wife and him. He added two bedrooms on the back when they had kids near their room. His wife was like you, he told me. After the kids came, she missed laying here at night and watching the stars. He was going to make that loft area into a bedroom where they could watch the sun rise together. Never got the chance."

"That's a shame." Tony's face turned wistful. "Couldn't we tell the toothpick that we got caught in a blizzard? Just another day or two?"

"Think Leon watches the weather. Of course, we could come back. We could drive up Friday night, spend New Year's Eve and drive back New Year's Day."

"Do you think Mr. Marsdow would let us?"

"I'm sure the new owner would."

"New owner? Mr. Marsdow sold this cabin?"

"He didn't come up anymore and none of his family wanted it. He decided he'd rather see the place in the hands of someone who would appreciate it, rather than let it get run down."

"When do the new owners take control?"

Jethro used his fingertips to slide an envelope out from under the hassock. "They already have," he said handing the envelope to Tony.

"Jethro…" Tony took the envelope with trembling fingers. "We can't... I mean… How much…"

"Mr. Marsdow wanted someone who would love it. He saw the way you looked at the cabin, how happy you looked. He wanted us to have it. I feel ridiculous that he offered it to me so cheaply but he said he didn't need the money."

"Oh, Jethro…"

"So… What are we doing New Year's Eve?"


	25. Chapter 25 KissingMistletoe

Dec 24: Kissing/Mistletoe

"Ooooo… Mistletoe!" Abby bounced with delight and grabbed McGee giving him a big kiss.

"You realize you are standing under a parasitic plant capable of killing the host tree?"

"You are so romantic, McGee," Abby shoved him away.

"Tony, Tony… Mistletoe." Abby started towards him as Tony entered from the kitchen carrying a tray of sliced vegetables and dip.

"I am so not kissing these vegetables." Tony said wryly.

"Actually, there are many cultures that believe mistletoe is good luck, Anthony." Ducky smiled from his chair. "Now the Ancient Greeks however believed that the gods were offended by mistletoe. It was believed that mistletoe was condemned to hang above, forced to watch as the prettiest girls were kissed."

"Good luck? Prettiest girl?" Tony smirked. "There's a belief I can support."

Abby smiled as Tony headed her way. At the last minute, he handed the vegetables off to Abby and waltzed across the room to carefully lift Victoria from Ducky's lap. When he protested Tony smirked, "God-father's privilege." He waltzed her back across the room and under the mistletoe. "You're my girl, aren't you? Your Uncle Tony's sweetheart." The baby laughed as Tony kissed and cuddled her.

"I'm not sure that's what the ancient Greeks had in mind," Ducky laughed.

"I'm surprised Gibbs had mistletoe hanging," Jimmy chimed in.

"As I said, there are many superstitions about mistletoe."

"The druids believed the berries contained the sperm of the gods because of the white fluid excreted from the berries when squeezed…Oof..." McGee looked at Abby in confusion when she backhanded him in the stomach. "What?"

"Ixnay onyay ethay exsay alktay." Tony smirked.

"Huh?"

"Nix on the s…e…x talk in front of my god-daughter, McIdiot." Tony laughed. "No wonder you're single. That is not what a woman wants to hear when she's under the mistletoe."

"It's also believed it is a protection against evil." McGee offered. "What? It's also very expensive. A single twig can bring five to ten dollars apiece."

Jimmy whistled. "Then that ball…"

"Wonder where Gibbs bought it." Abby said.

"I didn't." Gibbs said stepping around Tony and Victoria. "Went out in the woods and shot it down like dad used to."

Jackson followed him in. "Don't know about all those beliefs. We just considered it good luck to kiss a pretty girl."

"I need all the luck I can get, don't I, sweetie?" Tony started to lift Victoria. "Hey."

"Uncle's privilege." Gibbs nudged Tony to the side. "I have to put up with the lot of you, I need all the luck I can get." Victoria smiled broadly as Gibbs swayed with her and kissed her gently before blowing raspberries on her neck.

"You know," Jackson sat in his recliner. "Come to think of it, I remember an old superstition about marrying..."

"And this is Mother's privilege. My daughter is much too young for this conversation." Breena whisked Victoria away from both men and sat down by the tree to feed her a bottle.

"Marrying..." Ducky mused. "I do believe, Jackson, I heard that myth when I was stationed in France. We were in a small chateau over the holidays. They had a kissing bough in a nook. I remember a local gentleman escorting a young lady under the bough. When he kissed her, the entire room broke out in cheers. It was considered a promise of marriage long before engagement rings became popular. The kiss under the mistletoe was a sacred vow the couple planned to marry before the end of the new year."

"A sacred vow, Ducky?" Gibbs said skeptically.

"Oh, yes."

"Well, in that case." Gibbs said softly. "Shall we?"

"Oh, my…McGee, McGee…" Abby almost hyperventilated.

"What..." McGee turned to where she was pointed. He dropped his drink, shattering the glass. "T-t-t-ony… G-g-g-ibbs…."

"Oh, dear!" Ducky sat back in the chair for once stunned silent.

"And that my precious, is why you don't fall for their flirty ways." Breena smiled as she watched the two men kiss.

"And that is what love looks like…" Jimmy whispered putting his arm around his wife and daughter. He knew that Tony had feelings for Gibbs, he was happy for his friend that they were returned.

Jackson took a long sip of his drink and looked around at his son's family. He knew that Leroy and Tony were planning on telling them about their relationship this evening, but he had never expected show before tell.


End file.
